villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Djinn (Wishmaster)
Djinn , also called himself "The Wishmaster", is an ancient, evil genie and is the central antagonist of the Wishmaster horror movie series - although a hideous monster in his true form, he is an adept shape-shifter and manipulator who wishes to free his fellow Djinn monsters so that they can take over the world and destroy humanity. However, in order to do so, he must grant three wishes to the person who freed him - unlike most other evil genies in popular culture however, the Djinn can grant infinite wishes to people who didn't set him free and is a sadistic villain who greatly enjoys making people wish for things and warping them into gruesome and nightmarish scenarios. He also cannot be killed (although he can still feel pain, as he demonstrated in his first movie) The Djinn is one of the more powerful villains in horror, at least as powerful as Freddy Krueger and Pinhead - if not more so - his vast array of powers serving to make him a formidable opponent to any who would stand in his way. However, in spite of his seemingly infinite capabilities, as the Djinn itself admits, it is not capable doing anything through its powers without a mortal asking him for something. In fact, evidence has it that it is actually incapable of anything without first receiving a wish. If the wish is not vague enough, he can never use it to kill them until he claims their soul (e.g. if someone wishes for $1'000'000, he has to make something happen to make it possible without immediately killing the one who made the wish). Personality The Djinn is portrayed as a sadistic, manipulative and prideful creature who will stop at anything in order to free his fellow Djinn so that they can rule over the world and use their seemingly infinite power however they chose. His pride is best shown in the first film when a man named Raymond Beaumont says "M-my God!" only for the Djinn to respond by saying "Not yet, human. Soon. Very soon I will be.". The Djinn also has no problem admitting he's evil in fact he seems to be rather proud of this. When in disguise as a human he often acts somewhat friendly and or polite in an attempt to trick others into making wishes so he can collect their souls. Another fact is despite being a master manipulator and fairly intelligent his own downfall is due to both his pride and the fact instead of just granting wishes the way the user wants so he can unleash his race, he always twisted them to the point that his master hardly if ever wanted to use all three wishes. Gallery wishmaster3.jpg|The Djinn as Nathaniel Demerest Category:Evil Genie Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil from the past Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Demon Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Omnipotents Category:Collector of Souls Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal